


Les vieux amants

by Calimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Old Age
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Cela faisait des décennies qu'ils ne s'étaient plus touchés ni embrassés...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Les vieux amants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> **Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de JK Rowling !**
> 
> **Merci à Istadris pour ses conseils, ainsi qu'à Jacques Brel pour sa magnifique chanson qui a inspiré le titre de cette fic et m'a bien aidé lorsque je peinais à l'écrire !**
> 
> **Ecrit pour Nelja dans le cadre de l'échange de Noël que j'organise sur LiveJournal, d'après ses thèmes sur le chaud et le froid.**
> 
> **Bonne lecture !**

Jadis, le château de Nurmengard devait être magnifique, pensait Albus. Gellert avait toujours eu du goût et il avait dû faire de cette forteresse une belle demeure avec ses murs en tapisseries, ses longs tapis et ses tableaux. A présent, Nurmengard n’était plus qu’un amas de glace et de poussière. Le donjon et la tour servaient de prison, et le château principal de demeure pour les gardes et le personnel.

La cellule dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite, aux murs mal polis et recouverts de gel, des stalactites se formaient au niveau de la fenêtre et le paysage au-dehors ne montrait qu’une vaste étendue de blanc. Le vent d’hiver qui filtrait par les trous entre les pierres et par la fenêtre était glacial, le sol était recouvert d’une paillasse grossière faite de pailles et de vieux tissus.

Le froid lui mordait la peau et l’air froid s’engouffrait dans ses vêtements, mais Albus ne le montra pas. Il s’était rarement considéré comme faible. C’était une image qu’il veillait à ne pas montrer à son entourage qui voyait en lui un grand et puissant sorcier, prêt à soutenir les plus faibles et les nantis de la société. On voyait en lui une image réconfortante sur laquelle se reposer. Ainsi, il veillait à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pourtant, faible il l’était et l’avait été par le passé. Il l’avait été lorsqu’il avait été aveuglé par l’amour, lorsqu’il avait refusé de confronter Gellert à l’époque de sa toute puissance, lorsqu’il s’était permis d’éprouver de l’affection pour Harry.

Faible, il l’était encore alors que, en ces temps d’incertitude (le retour de Voldemort, la présence du Ministère de la Magie à Poudlard à travers Dolores Ombrage, l’organisation de l’Ordre du Phénix), il avait pris l’habitude de rendre visite à Gellert en secret à Nurmengard lorsqu’il avait besoin d’une oreille attentive et de conseils.

Faible, il l'était alors que, contre l’avis des gardes, il avait fait apparaître des flammes qu’il avait enfermé dans plusieurs bocaux de verre pour réchauffer la cellule. Faible, il l’était encore alors que, sur le point de partir, il avait demandé à Gellert s’il désirait quelque chose. Faible, il l’était encore alors qu’il avait consenti à la demande de Gellert.

_ Veux-tu bien rester et me permettre une étreinte, comme avant ? _

Albus Dumbledore était faible. Il le serait toujours face à Gellert.

Les os de ses genoux avaient craqué lorsqu’il s’était installé aux côtés de Gellert, puis avaient protesté lorsqu’il avait maintenu cette position, mais Albus ignora cet inconfort. 

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Gellert. Il n’était plus l’image du jeune Adonis qu’il avait connu. Il ne lui restait plus que des cheveux à l’arrière de la nuque, ses lèvres étaient gercées, ses joues émaciées et des cernes se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

Ce n’était plus le Gellert d’autrefois, mais c’était toujours Gellert. Un Gellert misérable, amaigri par la prison, mais toujours Gellert.

C’était étrange, cette proximité entre eux. Même lorsqu’Albus venait lui rendre visite pour parler ou pour jouer aux échecs, ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches qu’ils ne l’avaient été, des décennies de ça, lorsqu’ils étaient encore jeunes et ambitieux.

La peau de Gellert était froide et ses vêtements abîmés, pourtant Albus ressentit une chaleur inhabituelle face à cette proximité autrefois oubliée, disparue. La peau de sa main effleura celle de Gellert et ce contact l’électrisa.

Ils restèrent un moment sans émettre le moindre son, s’habituant peu à peu au contact de l’autre, leurs doigts s’effleurant, se touchant, se caressant pour remonter jusqu’aux bras… aux joues… doucement, lentement, comme une plume caressant la surface. Albus sentait la chaleur s'immiscer peu à peu en lui, comme si un feu dormant voyait ses flammes se raviver, et se demanda si Gellert ressentait la même chose.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de Gellert et ils s’observèrent un moment, n’osant pas perturber la quiétude de l’instant. Ils savaient que quelque chose allait se produire… quelque chose…

Finalement, le regard de Gellert se posa sur les lèvres d’Albus.

Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent.

Ce baiser était étrange et lui rappelait le tout premier baiser qu’ils avaient partagé pendant l’été de leur rencontre. C’était sec, maladroit, bref, leurs dents s'entre crochèrent et les lèvres de Gellert étaient gercés par le froid. Cette sensation lui était étrange, inhabituelle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait plus embrassé quelqu’un. Les nombreux baisers échangés avec Gellert s’étaient envolés, évaporés comme des fantômes, des souvenirs appartenant à une autre époque, une autre vie. 

Ils rompirent le baiser, et Albus s’humidifia instinctivement les lèvres, comme pour savourer le goût du baiser, comme pour mieux s’en souvenir et s’en familiariser. Ce baiser avait un goût de trop peu et ne le satisfaisait pas. S’embrasser était comme tenter de reconquérir un terrain inconnu, une sensation oubliée.

Il croisa le regard de Gellert et su qu’ils partageaient la même pensée. Cela le fit presque sourire. Cela lui rappelait l’été 1899 lorsqu’ils étaient tellement proches qu’ils finissaient la phrase de l’autre ou qu’ils leur suffisaient de croiser le regard de l’autre pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Elles étaient plus humides et celles d’Albus touchèrent celles de son compagnon avec douceur et facilité. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par son instinct, par ses émotions.

Il se rappelait des nombreux baisers échangés avec Gellert pendant leur jeunesse, dans la grange où ils avaient fait leur pacte de sang, dans la chambre d’Albus ou celle de Gellert pendant leurs recherches, dans le jardin des Dumbledore, la nuit alors qu’ils observaient les étoiles et discutaient sur le toit de la maison d’Albus.

Ce baiser n’avait rien à voir avec ceux-là. Ces anciens baisers avaient été le fruit des deux jeunes hommes ambitieux et arrogants qu’ils avaient été, lorsqu’ils croyaient en leurs rêves de révolution et de reliques, lorsqu’ils étaient persuadés qu’ils allaient changer le monde.

Changer le monde, ils l’avaient fait mais pas de la manière dont ils avaient songé.

Albus et Gellert n’étaient plus ces jeunes hommes insouciants et ambitieux, ces versions d’eux-mêmes s’étaient envolées avec le poids des années. Ils avaient changé, de bien des façons et ils ne restaient en eux qu’un vague souvenir des adolescents qu’ils avaient été. Il était logique que leurs baisers avaient, eux-aussi, changé.

Ce n’étaient plus les baisers enthousiastes et plein d’ardeur de leur jeunesse, lorsqu’ils avaient faim de tout. Du monde, de leurs idées de révolution, de l’autre. Ils étaient tous les deux des vieils hommes à présents, des hommes fatigués qui avaient longtemps vécu et qui ne s’étaient jamais permis d’être intimes avec quelqu’un pendant de longues décennies. Leurs cheveux avaient perdu l’éclat de leur jeunesse, leur peau ridée, leurs ambitions s’étaient fanées et leurs objectifs avaient changé.

C’étaient les baisers de deux hommes qui avaient vécu longtemps sans intimité et qui redécouvraient les sensations d’un baiser et qui se familiarisaient à nouveau avec l’autre. L’odeur, le toucher et le goût de l’autre. C’était redécouvrir un terrain qu’ils avaient parcouru il y a des années pour le découvrir changé, sous un autre jour.

Ce baiser avait un arrière-goût de cet été 1899 mais se présentait comme quelque chose de nouveau à la fois.

Albus s’électrisa de ce baiser. Il choisit d’ignorer les joues émaciées de Gellert, le fait qu’il commençait à perdre des dents, que son physique d’Apollon qu’il avait à ses 16 ans s’était fané avec le temps. Il se délectait de ce baiser, le tout premier depuis des décennies, comme on boirait de l’eau après avoir erré dans le désert.

\- Ta barbe pique, lui dit Gellert une fois leurs lèvres séparées.

Les yeux d’Albus pétillèrent.

\- Comme dit le dicton : “Qui s’y frotte s’y pique” ! lui répondit-il avec un ton taquin.

\- Ton sens de l’humour n’a pas changé, répondit Gellert en roulant des yeux. Toujours aussi terrible.

Albus éclata de rire, et Gellert se détendit en entendant ce son. Il y a longtemps, presque une vie, c’était l’un de ses sons préférés. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir la peau d’Albus secouée de son rire.

Ses doigts vinrent resserrer sa prise sur les bras d’Albus, sentant la peau à travers le tissu de sa robe de sorcier, comme s’il cherchait à s’assurer qu’Albus était bel et bien là, face à lui, dans ses bras.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de cet instant ? D’avoir Albus près de lui et à sa portée. Il l’avait tant souhaité. Cela avait été le désir d’un homme qui voulait retrouver l’étreinte de son ancien amant, c’était aussi le désir d’un sorcier qui voulait se venger de son ancien ami devenu ennemi pendant la guerre pour l’avoir à sa merci et l’emprisonner et lui faire regretter de l’avoir abandonné, c’était aussi le souhait secret d’un homme qui voulait retrouver son ami alors qu’il pourrissait dans la solitude et la froideur de sa prison.

Il deserra sa prise pour passer ses doigts le long des bras d’Albus, s’émerveillant de la chaleur de sa peau et de la douceur du tissu.

Ses doigts passèrent des bras jusqu’à la barbe argentée d’Albus, puis de ses joues. Il caressa chaque pli de tissu, chaque poil de barbe, chaque ride de son visage. Puis ses lèvres vinrent remplacer ses doigts sur le visage d’Albus, découvrant chaque ride et chaque parcelle de peau avec ses lèvres par des baisers. 

A l’instar du jeune homme qu’il avait été, il avait l’impression qu’il n’en aurait jamais assez d’Albus.

Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait eu Albus dans ses bras et avait goûté à ses lèvres ?

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux et regretta, un instant, le roux flamboyant qu’Albus avait longtemps porté et qu’il avait souvent admiré secrètement, surtout lorsque le soleil d’été illuminait ses cheveux et que ces derniers prenaient la couleur de flammes enchanteresses. 

Les cheveux et la barbe d’Albus avaient la teinte de la neige de ses hivers passés, cette neige qu’il avait tant détesté du temps où il avait été qu’un étudiant limité à Durmstrang, école aux pierres et à l’atmosphère froides où l’usage de la magie n’était toléré que pour les cours et non pour se réchauffer.

Il caressa les cheveux d’Albus. Ils étaient doux, blancs avec des teintes argentées, comme de la neige fraîchement tombée au sommet des montagnes de son enfance, et il comprit alors le charme que l’on trouvait à la neige.

Il leva ses yeux pour y rencontrer ceux d’Albus.

Cheveux blancs ou roux, jeune homme ou vieil homme, cela n’avait pas d’importance. C’était toujours Albus, avec le même regard bleu pétillant d’intelligence.

Regroupant tout son audace, il leva ses bras et déposa ses mains sur les tempes d’Albus. Se faisant, il se pencha vers lui et son front toucha lentement le sien.

_ Le permets-tu ? _

Albus ne répondit pas mais ouvrit ses barrières mentales pour laisser entrer Gellert. Ses pouvoirs s’étaient beaucoup amoindris depuis son emprisonnement, mais Gellert disposait encore d’assez de capacités pour entrer dans l’esprit d’Albus sans avoir besoin de l’utilisation d’une baguette.

Il s’introduit dans son esprit et il y découvrit et ressentit toutes les sensations et pensées qu’Albus avait eues lors de leur étreinte et de leurs baisers, et cela l’électrisa. Il sentit l’hésitation d’Albus puis ses frissons lorsque l’euphorie et des vagues de plaisirs l’avaient saisi.

Gellert ouvrit à son tour ses barrières mentales et il sentit l’étreinte d’Albus se resserrer autour de lui, comprenant que Gellert l’invitait à entrer dans son propre esprit. Il sentit Albus entrer dans son esprit et frissonna.

C’était un exercice qu’ils avaient souvent pratiqué pendant l’été 1899, lorsqu’ils s’étaient sentis si proches que leurs esprits s’étaient entremêlés, à l’image de leurs bras et de leurs idées.

Cette proximité, aussi bien physique que mentale, lui avait manqué, et le réchauffa, comme des vagues de chaleur le submergeant progressivement et Gellert était prêt à se laisser emporter.

Il ignora ses genoux protestant de douleur face à sa position longtemps maintenue, et celle présente dans ses muscles, il ignora la migraine naissante dans sa tête causée par son intrusion dans l’esprit d’Albus après tant d’années sans avoir pratiqué la magie. Il ignora également son physique devenu ingrat avec l’âge et des années d’emprisonnement. Dans les bras d’Albus, il ne se sentait plus froid et prisonnier.

Leurs esprits de nouveaux entremêlés et cette proximité passée enfin retrouvée, Gellert attira le visage d’Albus vers lui et l’embrassa.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance s’ils avaient vieillis, si leur peau était ridée, si Gellert avait perdu pratiquement tous ses cheveux, si ceux d’Albus étaient devenus blancs, si leurs os craquaient. Ils étaient toujours Gellert et Albus.

Intérieurement, Gellert soupira alors qu’il enfouit son visage dans le cou d’Albus.

_ Oh mon amour… Mon doux, mon tendre, mon merveilleux amour...  _

Si seulement cet instant pouvait être éternel... 

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
